


Poems parce que

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poems, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Original poems because I canMaybe a couple original short storiesBecause I can.I am physically incapable of writing happy poems. I wrote a happy poem once and my friend thought it was supposed to be a metaphor for suicide.





	1. Here's to the children

Here’s to the children  
who go home  
to another fight.  
Another wrong, another insult.

Here’s to the children  
who tend to their siblings, because  
no one else will.  
Who teach them how to be good,  
be unnoticed,  
so maybe they can get by.

Here’s to the children  
who lie awake at night  
crying.  
And dream of running  
far far away.

Here’s to the children,  
who live on lies.  
Lies filled with pain,  
lives filled with  
hurt,  
Wishing someone could  
see past them.

Here’s to the children,  
who hear their siblings  
cry out.  
Want to comfort them, want to  
reach out.

 

Here’s to the children, who  
want a better life,  
who deserve a better life,  
we need  
a better life.

Here’s to the children.


	2. Dripping

Drip, drop, drip, drop.

Off the silver into white.

A blooming flower, growing always,

turning white into red.

A wedding dress with pretty flowers

Takes an ugly turn.

Drip, drop, drip, drop.

Off the silver into white.

Flowers blooming in the night.


End file.
